


Stars And Stripes Forever

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Cries His Way Through Sex!, Bucky Is A Mischievous Shit, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Hero Worship, Humor, Kissing, Lace Panties, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Pantie kink, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sobbing, Tony Giggles, Top Steve, Well I tried, sucking, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody notices the lacy red, white and blue panties that Bucky is sporting. Except for Steve, Steve is too oblivious. It isn’t until Tony informs him of the super soldier’s new article of clothing that draws Steve’s attention to it. Sex ensues as Steve finds it the hottest thing he’s ever seen. And in that time Bucky has a plan to make all of The Avengers wearing panties by the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars And Stripes Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a prompt: "Could you possibly write a Steve/Bucky where Bucky is wearing lace Captain America panties and Steve doesn’t notice. But Bucky also sets out a plan to make the other guys in the tower to wear panties too, and by the end they all are. And possibly add in a Thor/Clint and Bruce/Tony pairing. Then Steve eventually notices later in the night. Could you make it that Bucky bottoms and Steve tops and Bucky tends to get a bit emotional with how intimate they get and cries a little. The rest of the plot is your own with how you want to do it. Thanks."

Bruce was unfortunately the first person to notice the new article of clothing that Bucky had bought for himself. He was teaching the super soldier some science in his lab when he got his first glimpse. Bucky had become part of the team after a lengthy recovering and once Steve had brought him home. He was officially part of  _Stark Tower_ , now changed to _Avengers Tower_. The brunette shared a room with Steve, and a bed. It was fairly obvious to everybody now that something was sparking between the pair, a relationship per-say. So when Bruce got his first look at the lingerie, he couldn’t help but think that Steve was a lucky bastard. They were right there in front of his eyes when  Bucky lent over a table to examine jars and bottles of all sorts of concoctions. A pair of red, white and blue Captain America panties. They were lacy too, limited edition, and clearly women’s, at least that’s what Bruce saw them as. Bucky did have the ass for it though, Bruce had to admit, he knew everyone else would agree if he asked. He turned his gaze away, clearing his throat as Bucky stood back up, the waistband of the panties disappearing under his tight fitting shirt.

“Captain America panties huh?” Bruce questioned.

Bucky stared at Bruce intently, before a small grin grew on his face.

“да”  _Yes_  he hummed. “You could say I’m a bit of a hero worshipper, especially for Stevie,” he added.

“You  _worship_  Steve?” Bruce chuckled lightly.

“Always did, even back in the day, when he saved me from Hydra, even if he didn’t save me when I fell...I always had him in my mind. No matter how far back he was in my mind he was always my hero,” Bucky soothed.

“But the panties? Really?” the older man mused.

Bucky shrugged.

“Steve doesn’t know...yet. Kinda’ wanna’ spice things up for us, y’know. Also, they aren’t women's, they’re men's,” he issued.

Bruce blushed crimson red.

“They have lacy superhero underwear for men?” he questioned.

The super soldier laughed loudly.

“Sure they do. Could have sworn there were Iron Man ones. You want a pair?” he asked.

“I-what? No,” Bruce breathed out.

“Oh come on pal. I know you’ve got a thing for Tony,” Bucky answered.

“I don’t,” Bruce sighed.

“Well if you don’t, Tony really does. He looks at you like the way Steve looks at me. With adoration...and love,” Bucky replied.

His gaze fell on Bruce again who was still crimson red. The brunette grinned, feeling like he’d accomplished something for the day.

“Is it that obvious?” Bruce asked, tilting his head up.

“Oh yeah. You better grab him while he’s still on the market, before some other punk does,” the brunette hummed.

He noticed Bruce tense slightly and smirked again. Bucky knew how to strike a nerve with Bruce, especially if it involved Tony. The super soldier was a bit devious and seemed to like playing matchmaker.

“So about those Iron Man panties...” he crooned.

“Get them,” Bruce snapped.

Bucky grinned, slapping a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, he’d done his deed. He’d reduced the brunette to a tense mess, that’s exactly how Bucky rolled in the joint.

“I’ll come and find you later. Make sure nobody else is around, you only really want to save them for Tony yeah?” he questioned.

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce mumbled, turning his attention back to his work.

The brunette nodded as he made his way out of the lab and down the hallway. If anything, he planned to turn all of The Avengers into pantie wearing superheroes, except for Natasha, for obvious reasons. Bucky laughed to himself as he called the elevator down and waited. He shifted slightly, feeling the fine lace rub against his warm skin, causing him to let out a soft groan. Bucky couldn’t wait for Steve to find out. The things the blonde would do to Bucky sent his mind into overdrive, jeans tightening uncomfortably. When the doors opened, Bucky was greeted by Clint who stood on the right side of the elevator.

“Clint,” he greeted, with a small nod.

“Bucky,” Clint replied.

Clint was the second poor soul that had the pleasure of seeing Bucky’s risqué choice of underwear. He gawked at the brunette, his eyes observing the way the lace hugged Bucky’s curved hips and how it inched lower when he moved.

“Steve must be getting lucky tonight,” he blurted out.

Bucky’s head tilted as he glanced at Clint, seeing the embarrassed blush cross his cheeks. He was having way too much fun seeing the reactions of his new team mates.

“You wanna’ feel ‘em?” he asked, stepping further over to Clint’s side.

“I shouldn’t,” Clint replied.

“Come on,” Bucky taunted. “Promise they don’t bite,” he joked.

Clint pushed himself off the wall and moved over to Bucky, closing the distance between them. Bucky’s shirt was turned up to expose the lacy garment, his jeans low on his hips. Clint reached out and ran his hand across the fabric, it was soft and looked like it wouldn’t cause much discomfort.

“They’re really soft,” he mused.

“You like ‘em?” Bucky questioned.

“Well yeah, but I wouldn’t...y’know, get ones that are themed for your patriotic boyfriend,” he huffed out.

“Would you get ones if they were Thor themed?” Bucky queried.

He could read the  _‘oh shit’_  look on Clint’s face, realizing he’d just told Bucky he’d buy lace panties.

“I-” he paused, blushing furiously. “Maybe,” he whispered.

“Atta’ boy,” Bucky chuckled. “I’ll get you a pair, before they run out. They are limited edition after all,” he added.

“Thor is either going to hate me or love me,” Clint breathed out.

Bucky scoffed.

“He’ll do more than just love you buddy,” he hummed.

Clint blanched, before blushing again as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’ll pay for that,” he grumbled.

“No I won’t,” Bucky chimed. “Oh look my floor!” he exclaimed, making a quick exit.

“Barnes I will get you!” Clint yelled, before the doors slammed shut again.

The brunette laughed as he wandered into the main room that he and Steve shared. They both had decorated it to their liking. It had a vintage feel to it, they wanted to keep some things old fashioned. Just like the good old days, it felt like home.

“Stevie?” he called.

No answer.

“Good,” Bucky hummed.

He wandered down to their bedroom, pushing the door open slowly. When he stepped inside, he saw Steve sleeping in the chair, head lolled back.  _Damn maybe I’m not alone_  he thought. The brunette had to laugh, loudly, waking Steve up as the blonde blinked away sleep.

“Hey sleeping beauty,” Bucky spoke.

“Mm...hey,” Steve hummed.

Steve yawned loudly as he stretched, shirt riding up slightly. Bucky grinned and stepped forward, placing himself on Steve’s lap. The blonde’s gaze fell on Bucky, blue eyes still weary with sleep.

“You look tired sugar,” Bucky soothed, running his hand through Steve’s hair.

“I am a little,” Steve mumbled, wrapping his arms loosely around Bucky’s waist.

Bucky cupped Steve’s face in his hands as he lent forward, pressing his lips to Steve’s. The blonde’s lips were warm as the brunette ran his tongue along Steve’s bottom slip, seeking entry. Steve sighed contently, parting his lips as their tongues met. His grip tightened on Bucky’s waist when he felt his boyfriend grind down on his crotch.

“Buck,” he whispered.

The brunette rocked his hips again, teeth grazing Steve’s bottom lip. Steve groaned, pulling away slowly as he stared into Bucky’s blue-grey eyes.

“I have a lot of work to do,” he soothed.

Bucky pouted.

“Are you kidding me? I come in here to give you a good time and you reject me?” he huffed.

“I just really need to do this work. Look, we’ll do this later, I promise,” Steve mused.

“In other words, the next day, then the next after that,” Bucky murmured.

“No, tonight, I swear,” Steve crooned.

“Fine,” Bucky replied, sliding off Steve’s lap.

He gave the blonde another quick kiss, before turning around and making his way back to the door.

“Love you!” he called, disappearing out the door.

“Love you too!” Steve called back.

Steve could have sworn he saw a flicker of red, white and blue when Bucky had turned. But he thought that it must have been the sleep he was still experiencing. He was certainly too tired to see how much Bucky truly worshipped him.

* * *

It was around noon the next day when Tony had spied Bucky’s lacy lingerie. Bucky was a little bit pissed off that Steve didn’t keep true to his word the previous night. After all the work Steve had done, he had passed out on the bed, still fully clothed. It was because of that, that Bucky decided to go up onto the main floor of the tower and spend his time there. Tony was wandering down the hallway to the bathroom, when he saw the door slightly ajar and heard the clink of a belt buckle. He ultimately thought it was Bruce, for reasons. The brunette crept up to the door and peered inside, feeling like an absolute pervert. Bucky was fixing his jeans as he stood in front of the mirror. It was then that Tony saw the lace panties hugging Bucky’s ass tightly. He gasped as he stumbled back,covering his mouth with his hand. He tripped over his own two feet, falling against the wall as he winced. Bucky was out of the bathroom like a bullet, eyes wide as he stared at Tony.

“You okay there pal?” the brunette asked.

“Uh-yeah, yeah...just lost my footing,” Tony muttered.

Bucky raised a questioning eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he lent against the door frame.

“You saw them, didn’t you?” he questioned.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony replied.

“These,” Bucky mused, exposing the waistband of the panties.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry. I needed to use the bathroom and I walked by and I thought you were Bruce but then I saw you and them. I’m sorry okay,” he sighed.

Bucky let out a low chuckle.

“I swear, everybody is making it their mission to see them,” he hummed.

“Or you’re doing it on purpose. Who has seen them?” Tony asked.

“Bruce and Clint. Now you,” Bucky answered.

“So Steve hasn’t seen them!” Tony yelled.

“Nope,” Bucky laughed. “But he will...I’m workin’ on it,” he added.

“It’s none of my business, but why panties?” the brunette mumbled.

“Well, shirts are boring. And I have a kink for panties. Plus they’re comfortable, they look good, and they’re Steve edition,” Bucky explained.

“Taking hero worshipping to a whole new level,” Tony teased.

Bucky smirked as he offered his hand to Tony, pulling the brunette to his feet.

“Follow me,” he issued, sauntering down the hallway.

Tony followed close behind, his eyes falling on a bag sitting on the couch. He eyed it curiously and watched Bucky open it slowly.

So y’know...Bruce saw the panties this morning and I asked if he wanted a pair. He didn’t want Cap ones though of course,” Bucky spoke, diving his hand into the bag.

“So?” Tony queried.

“So...I got him Iron Man ones, I was supposed to give them to Bruce later,” he continued. “Seeing as you two seem to get up to some things at night,” he added.

Tony felt the heat rise up his neck. Bucky pulled out the red and gold lace lingerie. along with a green and purple pair.

“Bought you a Bruce pair, thought you might want to get in on it too. Even Clint has himself some Thor ones,” Bucky snickered.

“Jesus Christ, Barnes,” Tony huffed, snatching the panties from him. “You’re going to turn this whole tower into pantie wearers,” he whispered.

“That was my plan, because it’s hilarious,” the brunette purred, with a sly smirk.

“I hate you, why are you even here?” Tony joked, with a smile.

“You’ll all be thanking me later,” Bucky scoffed.

“And Steve?” Tony asked.

“That blonde icicle is completely oblivious,” Bucky grumbled.

Tony laughed as he peered into the bag again.

“Get Nat anything? Y’know she hates being left out,” he mused.

“Yeah, what exactly did you get me Barnes? And what’s this I hear about you wearing lace and buying everybody else some?” Natasha interjected.

“My dear Barton told me of your unusual under garments friend Barnes,” Thor spoke, following in behind Natasha.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Of course, Barton and his big mouth,” he groaned.

Natasha smirked coyly.

“Well since you’re here...Thor, I got you Hawkeye ones,” Bucky hummed, throwing the black and purple panties at the god, who eyed them with curiosity.

“They do not have such things like this in Asgard,” Thor boomed.

Tony choked back a laugh, his face screwing up as his shoulders shook.

“And Nat, I could never forget you so-” Bucky paused, reaching into the bag again. “I got you Falcon lingerie,” he added.

Everybody in the room fell silent as Natasha stared wide eyed at it. Bucky had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he waved the underwear in front of her.

“You have five minutes to run and hide,” she spoke bluntly.

“Shit, I’d run Barnes,” Tony interjected.

“Yeah I’m on it,” the brunette breathed out.

Bucky practically sprinted to the elevator, Natasha close behind him. Thor and Tony were in fits of laughter as they saw the terrified look on Bucky’s face.

“That’ll keep them occupied for a while,” Tony cackled.

The elevator opened again and Steve stepped out, a bundle of books held under his arm. He frowned slightly at Tony and Thor who stood straight as poles, hands behind their backs to hide their new underwear. Steve put his books down as he raised an eyebrow.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothing. Nothing,” Tony chanted.

“Thor?” Steve murmured.

“I am with Stark, it is nothing,” he answered.

“Yeah, but we might want to uh...talk later Rogers,” Tony issued.

“Why?” the blonde questioned.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Tony replied.

“Right...” Steve sighed. “Have you two seen Bucky?” he asked.

“Aye, not that long ago,” Thor interjected.

Steve groaned, rubbing his hands over his tired face.

“Trouble in paradise?” the brunette questioned.

“I guess you could say that,” Steve mumbled, shrugging his leather jacket off.

“What’s up Capsicle? You can talk to us,” Tony replied.

The blonde shrugged lazily.

“I fell asleep last night when I promised Bucky we’d-y’know...” he whispered.

“Oh,” Tony breathed out. “Yeah you probably shouldn’t pass out at times like that. That man needs seventy years of passion Steve. Think about it,” he added.

“Jeez Stark, thanks for the information that I already know,” Steve retorted.

“I’m just saying. That kid needs lovin’ and you’ll probably give him more once you see what he’s got,” Tony answered.

The blonde’s eyes snapped to Tony’s as he scowled a little. He hated being the last person to know something. And Tony had said he’d tell him later. Steve honestly couldn’t wait that long. But he had work to do now, again, he’d do it as quick as he could.

“See you on my floor this afternoon Steve,” Tony issued, before he disappeared down the hall.

“I will let you work Captain,” Thor spoke, heading in the direction of the elevator.

Steve could only sigh. He wondered what it was that Bucky had.

* * *

“You’re full of shit Tony,” Steve huffed.

Tony gasped mockingly.

“Did Captain America just swear?” he asked.

Steve rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been up on Tony’s floor for just over two hours now. Tony gave him a low down of what seemed to be happening in the morning, leaving out any evidence that it was Bucky. It wasn’t until he asked one simple question that Steve had an outburst.

_“Steve, are you aware that Bucky’s wandering around in lacy Captain America panties?”_

The blonde didn’t believe it, for the most part. Yet a small part of him seemed to be pulling him in the direction of finding Bucky and investigating.

“You seriously don’t believe me? Look, he bought Bruce and I a pair,” Tony commented, pulling out the Iron Man and Hulk panties.

Steve felt his throat go dry.

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered.

“Your boyfriend’s a pantie-loving super soldier and he’s clearly trying to grab your attention Steve,” the brunette hummed.

“Maybe that’s why he snapped at me this morning,” Steve sighed.

“See...he got stubborn because you were being oblivious that he was hiding a kink from you. A very nice kink too I have to say,” Tony mused.

“God Tony, I don’t need your commentary,” the blonde huffed.

Tony smirked as he twirled a pen between his fingers, tapping his foot on the floor.

“You owe me twenty bucks if I’m right about this,” he murmured.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you want,” Steve grumbled, waving his hand.

“And here I thought Bucky was really stubborn,” Tony joked.

Steve glared at him for the sixth time in the one day. He wanted to believe Tony but he couldn’t. Steve never took Bucky for someone to wear lace panties. But times had changed and Steve was clearly out of the loop from the kinks Bucky might have. The blonde felt a sudden wave of arousal wash over him as he shifted in his seat.  _Of all the places to get aroused it had to be here_  he thought.

“Lookin’ a little flushed there Rogers, you alright?” Tony questioned.

“I just-” Steve paused. “Are you sure? Captain America lace panties?” he asked.

“Clear as day Cap. Even had the stars and stripes on it,” Tony replied.

Steve groaned in the back of his throat.  _And everyone got to see before me_  he thought. Stars and stripes, red, white and blue, the lace and the fact that they were on Bucky, it was starting to drive Steve mad.

“You’re thinking about it, which means you believe me. Which means I win so cough up the money Capsicle,” Tony ordered.

“Not until I actually see it with my own eyes. I didn’t say I believed you, didn’t think it either,” Steve replied.

“Damn,” Tony huffed.

The pair fell silent as Tony continued to tap his foot on the floor, Steve was stuck in his thoughts. If Bucky really did have lace on with the Captain America theme, Steve was going to lose it. Even the thought of it was the hottest thing ever for the super soldier. The elevator doors opening drew his attention away from his thoughts as he looked up. Bucky stepped into the room with a neutral look on his face, hands resting on his hips. His gaze fell on Steve and he smiled softly.

“Hey Stevie,” he spoke.

“Hey Buck,” Steve answered.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” Bucky mumbled, giving his shoulders a small shrug.

Steve thought apologetic Bucky was adorable.

“It’s okay sugar, c’mere,” Steve crooned.

Bucky sauntered over and placed himself on Steve’s lap. The blonde looked behind him, searching for the indication of the panties that Tony talked about. But he saw none at all. He was going to kill Tony. The brunette eyed them intently and Steve glared at Tony, shaking his head. Tony seemed a little surprised that Bucky must have gotten rid of the panties. He’d nearly won twenty dollars, not that he needed it really.

“Is this conversation important? I kind of want to steal Stevie and take him out for dinner,” Bucky soothed.

“No, no. You can go now. Enjoy yourselves,” Tony replied.

“Thanks for the talk Tony,” Steve mused, standing from his chair.

“No problem,” the brunette answered.

As he watched the couple walk away, he saw Bucky tug his jeans down a little. The red, white and blue lace exposed, yet again. Tony grinned widely.

“You sly bastard Barnes,” he whispered.

Just as Bucky and Steve had left, Bruce came wandering up the stairs from his lab.

“Hey Brucie,” Tony purred.

Bruce glanced over at Tony.

“Hi,” he replied.

“Look what I got. You wanna’ try em’ out honey?” Tony asked, twirling the two pairs of panties on his fingers.

Bruce blushed a scarlet red colour.

“Do I have a choice?” he questioned.

“Never,” Tony whispered, smirking coyly.

* * *

Their dinner plans had gone Avengers Tower. They’d had dinner at a small diner, then decided to catch a movie which mostly consisted of Bucky being mauled by Steve’s lips in the back of the cinema. After that, the pair decided to go for a long walk through the park, where they talked about everything and anything. Steve’s arm was wrapped around Bucky’s shoulder, the brunette’s arm around his waist as they walked up the street.

“Y’know, I’m glad we got this second chance Buck,” Steve spoke.

“Yeah?” Bucky replied.

“Really. I never really realized how much I loved you until it was too late,” the blonde mused. “I’m just glad you’re still here and that you’re better now. And now I can tell you everyday that I love you,” Steve answered.

Bucky stopped them in their tracks, facing Steve as he rested his hands against Steve’s chest.

“You’re the biggest sap,” he whispered, his metal hand coming up to caress Steve’s cheek.

The blonde shivered slightly at the cold metal, his eyes falling closed as he lent into the touch.

“I love you Stevie,” Bucky hummed.

Steve smiled as he opened his eyes again.

“I love you too Buck,” he breathed out.

Bucky grinned as he tilted his head and brushed his lips against Steve’s. The blonde sighed contently, before pulling Bucky close and taking the brunette’s lips in his. Bucky let out a soft moan as Steve’s hands kneaded into the small of his back. Steve could feel a pool of arousal flare inside him as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues melted together like ice over a hot fire, Bucky’s fingers curling into Steve’s blonde strands of hair.

“Steve maybe we should-” Bucky paused, his breath ghosting over Steve’s lips.

“Sorry,” Steve whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Bucky’s soft lips before stepping back a little. “I always get so distracted with you,” he added, smirking coyly.

Bucky held his hand out to Steve, who took it immediately, their fingers lacing together perfectly. They began walking again as Steve nudged Bucky with his hip, a laugh leaving the brunette’s lips.

“So Tony told me something earlier,” Steve spoke.

“Mm? What was it?” Bucky asked.

The pair walked into Avengers Tower, locking the main doors behind them. They knew they were the last pair in the tower because everybody else planned on having a night in. Steve pressed the button for their floor, waiting for the doors to close before he said anything else.

“Yeah, he told me you were walking around wearing lace panties,” he laughed.

“Oh,” Bucky replied.

“I know, I didn’t really believe him though,” the blonde chuckled.

Bucky smirked as he loosened his belt a little so his jeans slid down slightly. He faked a perfect yawn as he stretched, his shirt riding up high. Steve’s attention was on him, and that was when he saw them. The fine lace, the colours and a hint of stars and stripes. He flushed a deep shade of red, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Bucky you-” he paused.

Steve reached forward, trailing his fingers across the fabric, his mouth drying like a desert.

“Y-you’re wearing them,” he stammered.

“All the more to worship you doll,” Bucky crooned, giving his hips a slow shake.

 _Fuck_  Steve thought. Either Bucky had put them on before they left or he was hiding them when he interrupted earlier. Steve let out a low grunt as he stared back at the panties.

“Get your jeans off. Now,” he demanded.

“Steve we’re in the elevator,” Bucky replied.

“We’re going to our floor so who gives a damn,” Steve answered.

Bucky chuckled as he kicked his shoes off and let his jeans fall down to his ankles, stepping out of them. When he bent down to pick them up, Steve’s jaw dropped at how they left most of his bare ass exposed.

“Oh god,” he gasped.

“See somethin’ you like Captain?” Bucky teased, biting his lip as he turned.

Steve’s eyes trailed down to the front of the panties where a giant white star was, the outline of Bucky’s semi-hard cock standing out the most. The blonde’s mind was frying, it was the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time.

“You did this for me?” Steve asked, keeping his hands off Bucky.

He was still as gentlemanly as ever.

“Yeah...you’re my hero baby,” Bucky purred, biting his metal thumb between his teeth.

Steve sucked in a breath as the elevator stopped, the doors opening to their floor. Bucky stepped out and threw his jeans and shoes to the side. He had a gentle sway in his hips when he walked, playing with the hem of his shirt. He was definitely putting on a show. Steve was hot on his tail, shrugging his leather jacket off in seconds. Bucky was smiling wickedly, until he felt Steve’s hand on his wrist. He was turned around and pinned against the back of the couch, his ass resting on the top. The brunette moaned when he felt Steve’s greedy hands on his ass, feeling the lace fabric rub on his hands.

“God Buck,” he whispered, peppering kisses on the brunette’s neck.

He ran one hand under Bucky’s shirt, his hand warming Bucky’s cool skin immediately. Bucky rolled his hips slightly, earning a low hum from Steve. The blonde pulled Bucky closer, closing the distance between them as they met in a passionate kiss. Bucky loved those kisses the most, they were rough and raw, but were an absolute turn on for him. Steve knocked Bucky’s legs open further with his knee as he pressed his hips against the brunette’s.

“You feel that sugar?” he purred. “That’s your fault, you and your sexy panties,” he added.

“Steve,” Bucky hissed.

“Now I really do feel bad for falling asleep last night. Missed out on these,” Steve murmured.

He tucked his finger under the waistband, letting it flick back on Bucky’s skin with a light  _‘snap’_.  Bucky moaned sweetly, right in Steve’s ear.

“Stevie, fuck me,” he pleaded.

“Shit, do you have to be so blunt?” Steve asked.

“You love it,” Bucky soothed.

The blonde pulled Bucky’s shirt as they started to make their way down the hallway. Bucky pinned Steve to the door when they got to the bedroom, dropping to his knees quickly, hands running down Steve’s thighs. Steve breathed out slowly as Bucky found Steve’s zipper, grabbing it between his teeth. The blonde couldn’t suppress the low moan that left his throat as he looked down at Bucky. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as Bucky ran his hands around to Steve’s ass. Bucky gave Steve’s ass a cheeky squeeze, earning a throaty laugh from his boyfriend. His hands skimmed over Steve’s waistband and his briefs, giving them a tug. Steve’s jeans slid down with ease, his briefs following soon after. Bucky’s warm breath hit his skin, making him shudder, his fingers curling into Bucky’s soft hair. The brunette hummed, before he licked one tentative and rough stripe up the shaft of Steve’s cock to the head, kissing the tip lightly, before diving back down again.

“Fuck,” Steve grunted, his fingers grasping Bucky’s hair tighter.

Bucky moaned hoarsely, before bracing his hands against the door. Steve’s eyes flew open when Bucky’s lips wrapped around his cock, taking it down in one swift go. If there was one thing Steve loved most, it was how Bucky took all of Steve with no complaints. He choked out a groan, feeling the vibrations shoot up his spine. Bucky’s metal hand grasped Steve’s thigh, his right hand still pressed against the door, tongue working around Steve’s cock. He relaxed his throat more, allowing himself to deepthroat Steve, which he had a lot of practice at. Steve grunted as he yanked Bucky’s hair and thrust his hips forward. Bucky moaned sweetly, opening his eyes as he looked up at Steve with lust and desire.

“Bucky,” he choked out.

The blonde thrust his hips again, before doing it slow and slightly rough. He loved to fuck Bucky’s throat raw, and Bucky loved it in return. The brunette hummed as his eyes rolled, drool sliding past his lips every time Steve pushed back in.

“Ah-fuck. Love your mouth,” Steve growled.

He was beginning to grow impatient now. Steve really wanted to get up close and personal with those panties Bucky was wearing.

“Nngh Buck, don’t wanna’ cum yet,” he breathed out.

Bucky slid his mouth off Steve’s cock with a low whine as he gasped for air.

“You’d be hard again in no time,” he rasped, chest heaving.

Steve smirked and ran his hand through Bucky’s hair.

“Go on then doll,” he purred.

The brunette’s eyes lit up as he bit his lip and shakily stood up, his fingers trailing up Steve’s thighs to his hips. He wrapped his metal fingers around Steve’s straining cock and stroked once, twice, three times, earning deep grunts from Steve. His eyes fell closed as Bucky began to stroke faster, his thumb running over the tip. Steve cried out, jerking his hips forward as he came, his cum painting Bucky’s shirt. His chest heaved as he tried to keep himself balanced, opening his eyes to look at Bucky.

“Darn, all over your favourite shirt,” he hummed, pulling the thin fabric up and over Bucky’s head.

The brunette now just stood in the lace panties and Steve felt his cock twitching to life again. He dropped to his knees for a moment and pressed kisses on Bucky’s hips, feeling the lace on his lips as he hummed. Bucky simply sighed contently.

“Told you,” Bucky whispered, pulling Steve back up as he stepped forward.

“Don’t get smart with me Barnes,” Steve huffed, getting a coy smirk in return.

Bucky locked lips with Steve again, his metal hand curling into the soft blonde strands on Steve’s head. Steve moaned and grasped Bucky’s hips, pulling him close.

“You gotta’ get rid of your clothes,” Bucky soothed.

Steve stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away. He took Bucky’s hand and dragged him over to the bed as they stretched out on it. The moonlight shone in the slits through the curtains as Steve saw Bucky’s eyes glimmering brightly. He loved the way Bucky’s body moved and how his eyes spoke more words than his mouth did.

“Hmm, love you Stevie,” Bucky purred, tugging on the hem of the blonde’s shirt.

There was a lot of  _‘I love you’s’_  exchanged that night.

“Love you too Buck,” Steve hummed.

The blonde pressed his lips to Bucky’s neck as he brunette moaned, tilting his head back. His hands ran tenderly down Bucky’s left side, to the curve of his hip where Steve made use in feeling the panties against his hands again. Steve had better access to Bucky’s neck now as his kisses covered every inch of the brunette’s neck, his tongue dipping into the hollows of his collarbones. Bucky’s lips parted as he moaned deeply, turning his head to the side. His hair spread out on the bed made Steve’s eyes darken. He loved when Bucky let him do most of the work.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered, biting down on Bucky’s skin.

“Steve,” Bucky gasped, before biting his lip gently.

His back arched, making his hips rise as his lace covered cock brushed across Steve’s still held inside his underwear. The brunette ran his fingers up Steve’s spine, dragging his shirt with them before putting it over Steve’s head.

“You gonna’ be good for me Buck?” Steve purred, trailing his fingers down Bucky’s stomach.

“Always,” Bucky breathed out.

Steve groaned softly as he slid off the bed and tucked his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs. Bucky sat up on his elbows, a playful smirk on his face as he watched Steve intently. When Steve was stripped bare in front of him, the brunette grinned widely.

“Well hello there,” he whispered.

“Sergeant,” Steve replied.

“Come on in...Captain,” Bucky crooned, parting his legs in a seductive manner.

The blonde’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw the lace stretch and tighten, showing the outline of Bucky’s now fully hard cock.

“Clearly I’m not the only one standing at attention,” he mused.

“Did  _the_  Captain America just make a joke?” Bucky laughed.

Steve shrugged with a grin and Bucky smiled softly.

“Come on Stevie. I’m waiting,” he soothed, running his metal hand up his stomach to his chest.

“You don’t get to make the orders, soldier,” Steve grunted.

“Captain please. Please fuck me, need you,” Bucky begged.

“Get off the bed,” the blonde ordered.

Bucky did as he was told immediately, his metal hand running up Steve’s chiseled torso on the way. Steve smirked coyly, he knew how much Bucky seemed to worship his figure. The brunette watched in earnest as Steve sat down and pushed himself up to the top of the bed. The pillows were thrown to the side, save for one which Steve placed behind his back. He held his hand out to Bucky, his eyes black as the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean and his lips curved into a welcoming smile.

“Still a gentleman,” Bucky hummed, taking the blonde’s hand.

“Can’t be rude to the prettiest dame in the whole tower,” Steve answered, pulling Bucky forward.

“Smooth dollface, smooth,” Bucky chuckled, placing himself comfortably on Steve’s lap.

Their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss as Steve grabbed the bottle of lube by the bed, his free arm wrapped loosely around Bucky. The brunette rocked his hips down and Steve sighed contently, feeling the lace rub on his cock.

“Think I’m just gonna’ cum from that lace on my cock,” he groaned.

“But Stevie, you gotta’ save your cock for me. Wanna’ feel it so deep inside, every inch pressing and gliding making me cry out,” Bucky moaned, ducking his head to kiss down Steve’s jaw and neck.

“Did I mention how much I love your filthy mouth?” Steve asked.

“Several times,” the brunette replied.

Steve grinned as he popped the cap on the lube, smelling the faint aroma of roses hit his nose.

“Remind me why you like this smell again?” he questioned.

“Because-” Bucky paused. “It’s rich and sweet, but not too sweet. I dunno’ do I really have to explain right now. I just really need your cock in my ass,” he huffed.

Steve laughed.

“Next time I say your ass smells like roses you’re going to laugh while everybody looks at you in confusion,” Steve replied.

“Punk,” Bucky hissed.

“Jerk,” the blonde retorted.

With two fingers slick and ready, Steve ran his hand down Bucky’s back, his gaze falling on his lover’s as he did so. Bucky looked at him with eager eyes as he helped Steve pull one side of the panties over to expose his waiting hole. Steve’s teeth grazed Bucky’s throat as he ran his fingers down the crease of the brunette’s ass, before searching for his target. Bucky purred contently and rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders. The blonde circled his two fingers around Bucky’s hole, before prodding the tips of his fingers against the muscle. Bucky simply moaned softly in return.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Always,” Bucky breathed out.

It was gentle and caring, Steve did treat Bucky well some nights. Other nights they just wanted to fuck like crazy and it didn’t matter to them as to where they were. Steve’s fingers slid in with ease, reluctantly and intimately. Bucky let out something between a choked cry and a delighted laugh as Steve curled his fingers.

“Ungh-yes. There,” he moaned, arching his back.

“Look at you Buck. Eager and needy,” Steve whispered.

Bucky could only moan in response as Steve twisted his fingers around slightly. His lips pressed against the brunette’s neck again, fingers working inside Bucky. They curled, pushed and twisted as Bucky keened, his hands grasping the headboard tightly. Steve moved his free hand up and tugged the front of Bucky’s panties down, freeing his straining cock as the brunette writhed in his lap. The blonde went back to kissing, biting and sucking marks onto Bucky’s skin as his thumb slid over the tip of his lover’s cock.

“да,” Bucky whined, rolling his hips which caused Steve’s fingers to bury deeper, his head falling back.

“Jesus Buck,” Steve keened. “Little warning next time with the Russian,” he added.

“Mm, do it turn you on sugar?” Bucky purred.

“You’re damn right it does,” Steve growled.

He pulled his fingers out slowly and teasingly, before thrusting them back in roughly, making Bucky cry out, the headboard creaking a little. Steve smirked as he kissed Bucky’s jaw gently.

“You’re so good Bucky. Love when you writhe over me and make that headboard creak ‘till it almost breaks,” he praised.

“хорошо, да...всегда,”  _Good, yes...always_  the brunette breathed out.

Bucky rocked his hips in time with Steve’s movements, the blonde’s hand curling around his leaking cock as he lost the will to even say full sentences.

“So pretty,” Steve sighed. “Gonna’ be prettier with my cock in that sweet ass of yours,” he added.

“Stevie,” Bucky grunted, his forehead falling against the blonde’s.

Steve continued to work his fingers in and out of Bucky, before adding a third. Bucky’s choked whine made Steve’s cock twitch as he looked at the brunette from under his lashes.

“Steve please. I’m not going to last much longer,” Bucky pleaded.

“Who gives the orders here?” Steve hissed.

“You,” Bucky whispered.

“You what?” Steve grunted, pushing his fingers deeper.

“You...капитан,”  _Captain_  the brunette answered, with a supple moan.

Steve nodded, tilting his head up as he gazed at Bucky. His eyes were the only visible thing from the moonlight that shone in and Steve felt utterly lost in the swirls of black with a tiny hint of blue-grey.

“I love you so much,” he hummed, pressing his fingers tenderly on Bucky’s prostate.

Bucky cried out again, his eyes watering as he let a tear fall down his cheek.

“I love you so much too,” he choked out, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.

The blonde reached up and pulled Bucky close, fingers threading through his hair gently. Bucky mewled at the loss of Steve’s tentative fingers, his tongue meeting with Steve’s as the blonde cleaned his hand on the sheets. He pulled away from the kiss and ran his thumb over Bucky’s cheek.

“I’ve got you,” he soothed.

Bucky nodded as Steve moved, letting Bucky move to the side as he shifted down the bed. Steve patted the space where he had been in as Bucky crawled over, his breathing shallow.

“Stay on your hands and knees gorgeous,” Steve instructed.

The brunette did, his body stretched out and ready. Steve hooked his fingers inside the lace panties, before pulling them down. He left them down at the bottom of Bucky’s thighs, moving in between his legs. The lacy fabric still rutted on Steve’s thighs and he keened as he ran his hands up Bucky’s back.

“Relax for me sugar,” he whispered.

Bucky sighed softly, letting the upper half of his body rest on the plush pillow, arms laying above his head. Steve marvelled in the sight as he grabbed the lube again, coating his cock and rubbing the excess on Bucky’s entrance. The blonde rested his soft hands on the brunette’s hips and pressed forward. His cock pushed against Bucky’s hole as he let out a low moan, turning his head to the side, strands of hair falling over his face. Steve’s cock breached him and he gasped, gripping onto the pillow as he rutted back on Steve.

“Impatient, Sergeant,” he purred.

“Please...Captain,” Bucky begged, his eyes watering again.

The brunette always did get somewhat emotional when it came to Steve being so affectionate and caring. It was one of the many reasons why Bucky loved Steve, the reason why he loved their intimate times together. His emotions when being fucked senseless by Steve were uncontrollable at that point. Steve gripped his hips a little tighter, before pushing in more, bottoming out and moaning loudly. Bucky’s hips rose at the sensation, his fingers curling into the pillow fabric.

“Move-fuck. Steve move,” he wavered.

Steve listened to him this time, getting himself into a steady rhythm as Bucky buried his face in the pillow.

“Fu-Buck. You’re so good to me, all open and spread for me,” Steve breathed out.

Bucky moaned as Steve’s cock brushed his prostate, his own cock rubbing on the lace panties around his thighs. He now knew why Steve loved them so much, the sensation was too good for words. Steve began to pick up the pace, his hips smacking roughly against Bucky’s thighs

“Yeah. Fuck-ah! Steve. Harder. Please. I can’t last much longer. Please. Nngh. Fuck me harder,” Bucky choked out.

Steve groaned as his thrusts grew rougher and his hands gripped so hard to Bucky’s hips they might bruise. Bucky lost himself, his voice giving out as he grunted and cried out wantonly. The blonde’s rough jerks became faster, ruthless and brutal as he started to feel his body quiver and beg for release. Bucky gasped loudly as his neck arched, his fingers now digging into the sheets, eyes still watering now and again.

“да. Fuck, please Steve. Stevie. Oh. There,” he whispered.

“Ungh,” Steve grunted, letting his head fall back.

He hit Bucky’s prostate with force at each eager thrust, his thighs slightly grazed from rubbing on the lace panties. But Steve seemed to enjoy the feeling. Bucky choked on a breath and sobbed as he felt Steve’s cock hit harder and harder each time. He was so full and stretched and it was the best he’d ever felt if he were honest. The brunette grasped the bed sheets as he cried out, his pleased sobs muffled by the pillow. He was scrabbling for better purchase on the bed sheets as Steve lent forward. His cock buried deeper and Bucky screamed in need and pleasure as Steve’s left hand took Bucky’s metal hand gently.

“Still got you doll. 'Till the end of the line,” he hummed.

Bucky whimpered as he squeezed Steve’s hand and lifted his head. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were black as the ace of spades. Bucky’s lips parted slightly as he as he saw a flash of white under his eyelids, his eyes rolling back as he choked on a deep breath.

“Gonna’ cum Steve. Please,” he grunted.

“Come on Bucky. Cum for me. Come on,” Steve encouraged.

All it took was three more snaps of the blonde’s hips, abusing Bucky’s prostate for both of them to tip over the very edge.

“STEVE!” Bucky roared, so loud it most likely echoed through every paper thin wall and floor of the tower.

Steve’s body buckled as he fell against Bucky’s back, his forehead on the brunette’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. He couldn’t help the short bursts of grunting from his throat as his hands went slack. Bucky could feel himself being filled, some of it sliding down his thighs when Steve trembled from a pleasurable aftershock. The brunette’s chest heaved as he closed his eyes, panting as Steve’s breath tickled his neck. Steve came down from his high and slid out of Bucky, pulling the lace panties back up and over Bucky’s ass. He planted light kisses between Bucky’s shoulder blades, before he rolled onto his side. Bucky let his legs fall down to the bed as he turned, feeling more of Steve’s cum slide down his thighs, a smile curving at the corner of his mouth as it seeped onto the panties.

“I’ll need to wash them you punk,” he spoke, voice hoarse.

“Well you’ll be needing them again anyway,” Steve whispered. “I want you to wear them everyday so I can see them then fuck you stupid later on,” Steve crooned.

“Anything for you Captain,” Bucky replied.

Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him close. He kissed him lazily, rubbing small circles on the brunette’s back and his bruising hips.

“Sleep Buck,” he soothed.

Bucky was just about to doze off when there was a creak above them. Steve and Bucky looked up as it happened again.

“Come on Brucie, y’know you just love me in panties now. I’ll be your little promiscuous hussy,” Tony’s voice teased, with an awkwardly manly giggle in tow.

There was a moan as the creaking sound happened again, before a hard slapping noise was heard, sounding like a hand hitting skin on the backside. Bucky and Steve started howling with laughter as they huddled closer to each other.

“Tomorrow morning will be interesting,” Steve cackled.

“Oh I bet,” Bucky snorted.

“Your fault,” Steve chuckled.

“Mm, we aren’t The Avengers anymore we’re The Pantievengers,” the brunette mused.

“You’re the worst!” Steve exclaimed. “Let’s go to sleep,” he added.

Bucky just nodded as he rested his head on Steve’s chest. The morning was sure to bring some interesting stories for all to hear.

* * *

Steve and Bucky were the last two to arrive at the main floor of Avengers Tower after coming back from their morning jog. They looked around at their friends and tried to hold back their laughs. Clint was sitting a certain way that said  _‘Thor did just wreck me last night’_  while Thor himself sat with a satisfied smirk on his face, his arm wrapped loosely around Clint. Tony looked exhausted and disheveled as he stared down at his drink, with Bruce right beside him who had a stupid grin on his face. And Natasha sat eyeing them all curiously, her eyes darting around the room.

“Well I see my plan worked last night,” Bucky spoke.

“What plan?” Tony grumbled.

“For all of us to become The Pantievengers,” he replied, with a smug grin.

“The Pantievengers?” Clint croaked out.

Natasha snickered from where she sat, covering her mouth with her hands.

“Somethin’ I came up with last night. Say, you all look fucked, pardon the pun,” Bucky answered. “We could hear Tony and Bruce by the way. Tony apparently you’re a hussy and you giggle too,” he added.

Tony went scarlet.

“You’re a horrible, horrible person Bucky Barnes,” he whispered. “We heard you and Cap going at it, and apparently you cry through sex. Not that there’s anything wrong with that it was clearly a good time,” he added.

It was Bucky’s turn to blush now.

“What was it Steve said? Bruce, sweetheart what was it Cap said?” he asked.

“Uh, something like...clearly I’m not the only one standing at attention,” Bruce mused, in his best Captain America impersonation.

Natasha slapped her hand on her thigh and laughed loudly. She was clearly enjoying the bashful looks exchanged between the males.

“We also heard Thor and Clint, who I need to buy a new bed for,” Tony interjected.

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, before bursting into fits of laughter, hanging onto each other for support.

“Might I also add, a maiden must beg to be taken by the Thunderer,” the brunette continued, putting on his best Thor voice.

Clint shrunk into his seat and Natasha, Steve and Bucky lost themselves in the hilarity, their eyes screwed shut as they cackled like hyenas.

“So it’s safe to say we got had by Bucky,” Bruce issued.

“Steve didn’t get had!” Clint protested.

“I did,” Steve replied.

“What?’ Bucky choked out.

Steve tugged his sweatpants down at the waistband to reveal a set of lacey Winter Soldier panties. Bucky gawked at him then smirked.

“You bastard,” he huffed.

“Steve you owe me twenty bucks,” Tony interjected.

“Bite me,” Steve retorted.

“I will,” Bucky purred.

Steve blushed.

“I guess you could say he’s Star Spangled Bucky with a plan,” Tony replied.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and Sam stepped out, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

“Did I miss something?” he asked.

“The official Pantievengers meeting,” Tony snorted.

Sam blinked twice with his brow furrowing in turn.

“Pantie-what? Y’know what, I ain’t even askin’ about what you fellas get up to in the night,” he muttered.

Bucky started laughing again.

“Anyway, I came here to speak to Natasha,” he added.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and Tony smirked wickedly.

“I couldn’t help but notice your room when I walked by. Clearly you’re a very huge fan of me,” he answered.

Natasha glared at Tony. The brunette snuck into her room early in the morning to redecorate it with Falcon related things.

“Stark!” she roared.

“Yeah I’m out!” Tony yelled, racing for the elevator.

The others started laughing again as Natasha went after Tony and Sam after Natasha. Steve lent over to Bucky and kissed his cheek gently to grab his attention.

“Do you think your panties will be dry now?” he asked.

“Well I need to check the tumble dryer don’t I?” Bucky scoffed.

“Get them, then put them on. I fancy going another round, right against the kitchen counter,” the blonde purred. “Hop to it soldier,” he added, slapping Bucky on the rear.

Bucky shuddered.

“да сэр,”  _Yes sir_  he whispered.

As Bucky hurried to the elevator, Steve looked at Bruce, Clint and Thor.

“He’s the star spangled man with a plan!” they sang in unison.

Bucky shook his head with a laugh and a roll of his eyes as he disappeared into the elevator. At least he knew Steve liked the panties, and maybe, just maybe he’d go one step further. But that was for another day. He had an impatient Captain to please.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at starspangled-bucky


End file.
